Polluelo de Águila
by kurenaix1
Summary: —Me cambió por esa cosa, no es gracioso, no te rías. —Eres el primer padre que conozco que se encela de un "play station". Himuro Tatsuya a veces podía ser algo inmaduro cuando se trataba de su pequeño hijo. Nadie dijo que convertirse en padre sería tan complicado. Himuro x Izuki Advertencia: Mpreg
Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo para ponerlos en situaciones irreales, embarazarlos y hacerlos sufrir por sus hijos ficticios.

Está dentro de una de mis series "Tribulaciones de unos ex basquetbolistas" aunque no es necesario leer el resto para comprender este y que es un OS.

/

7 años tenía el pequeño Ryo Himuro, hijo de Shun y Tatsuya , hasta ahora había llevado una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos, el chico era bastante inquieto, activo y adoraba el basquetbol, sus padres le habían inculcado el amor por ese deporte desde que prácticamente dio sus primeros pasos, practicaba en el club de su escuela y era bastante bueno, Tatsuya le había enseñado a jugar como todo un profesional, pero el pequeño últimamente parecía poco entusiasmado, es mas ya no le pedía a Himuro que practicaran en la cancha como todas las tardes eso desde que la dichosa consola de videojuegos captó toda su atención, esa maldita caja regalada por su padrino Murasakibara que el pelinegro del lunar detestaba tanto, que le robaba los bellos momento que compartía con su angelito.

Se veía bastante feliz mientras apretaba botones y le reclamaba a la pantalla del televisor, pero no, nada se igualaba a correr, a sentir la adrenalina del deporte, estaba decidido a robar esa porquería y eliminarla apenas su criatura se despegara de ella.

—Tatsuya no me gusta tu mirada, se que estas molesto, te conozco, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido. — le dijo Shun quien había notado un dejo de maldad en los ojos de su pareja.

— No me agrada verlo tan inactivo, los niños deben correr, saltar, jugar, no estar pegados a una consola.

—Por favor, siempre ha sido muy activo, además nunca pide nada ¿Puedes dejarlo en paz por esta vez? Ya verás cómo se le pasa el interés pronto.

— No sé, no me gusta, deberíamos restringir su uso.

—Ya se lo restringí, juega sólo un momento en la tarde después que hace sus deberes.

—Ese era el tiempo que jugaba conmigo Shun.

—Ya Tatsuya no seas niño, déjalo ser feliz.

—Me cambió por esa cosa, no es gracioso, no te rías.

—Eres el primer padre que conozco que se encela de un "play station".

— Tú pasas más tiempo con él que yo, sales más temprano de tu trabajo, ahora ya no se interesa por mí, esa cosa me está robando a mi hijo.

— ¡Tatsuya! Estas siendo muy melodramático, es pequeño, se aburrirá pronto.

—Ah claro, entonces esta cosa llamada padre ¿Ya le aburrió?

— ¡Himuro basta!

— ¿Y si se vuelve un gordo obeso por estar todo el día en el sofá apretando botones?

—No le va a pasar eso, ya basta.

A la hora de la cena Ryo comió rápido para volver a jugar con la "maldita cosa"

—Oye ¿Dónde vas tan rápido?

— A jugar play.

—No, no jugaras, ya tienes los ojos cuadrados.

—Pero Shun me dijo que podía luego de que terminara de hacer mis deberes.

— Si le dije Tatsuya.

—No lo hará, es más no volverá a jugar con eso mas.

Así era Himuro extremista, celoso, posesivo incluso de algo inanimado, su pequeño quien tenía alguno de los matices de su carácter no se quedaba atrás por lo que las discusiones no eran extrañas en la familia.

— Tú siempre monopolizas todo papá, quieres la TV, el plato de comida más grande, a tío Taiga, los pasteles que trae tío Murasakibara, a Shun, todo lo quieres para ti egoísta, pesado, trastornado, trastocado. —Contesto emulando un juego de palabras, así era el chiquillo había heredado el humor de Izuki.

—Oye en primer lugar Shun es completamente y absolutamente mío, Atsushi es mi amigo, Taiga es mi hermano, la TV es mi TV, tú eres mi hijo.

El ojo de águila se levantó retirando los platos, Himuro se estaba comportando de manera infantil colocándose a la altura de su pequeño hijo.

— Shun, dile algo, se quiere apropiar de todo.

— Himuro, no me desautorices, déjalo jugar con la consola o no habrá nadie que te consuele esta noche.

— ¡Pero Shun!

— ¡Ahora dije!

Odiaba el tipo de amenazas que le hacía su pareja, detestaba de sobremanera que lo amenazara con su punto débil, el sexo.

— Esta bien, pero será la última vez, voy a requisar esa porquería apenas acabe de jugar esta noche.

/

Durante la madrugada se robó la pequeña consola escondiéndola en uno de sus tantos lugares donde solía guardar ciertos objetos que no deseaba que nadie encontrara.

Al día siguiente el niño estalló en llanto al ver que su malvado padre le había robado su tan preciado juguete, esa tarde tampoco quiso salir a jugar con Himuro, estaba realmente molesto, se consideraba un buen hijo, sacaba excelentes calificaciones, obedecía en el 95 % de los casos, entonces ¿Cuál era el maldito problema de su caprichoso progenitor? se encerró en su habitación hasta que llegó la noche.

— Tatsuya hasta tú te divertías jugando GTA cuando eras joven, ¿Por que eres tan egoísta? —preguntó Izuki preocupado por su pequeño quien a modo de berrinche se había negado a cenar.

— Ya te dije que no quiero que mi hijo sea un "ñoño espinilludo" de 150 kilos que viva pegado en la consola de videojuegos, además esta pequeño, se la daré cuando cumpla 15.

— ¡Himuro Tatsuya!

— Esta bien, le daré chance de recuperarla, pero primero debe ganarme en un uno a uno.

— Que desgraciado, sabes que es imposible ni yo puedo ganarte en un uno a uno. — Replicó algo enojado Izuki mientras sentía como su esposo se colocaba detrás y comenzaba a besarle el cuello y la nuca.

— Pero si tu juegas muy bien el "uno a uno" conmigo Shun, por cierto ¿No tienes ganas de tener un duelo esta noche?

— No Tatsuya, mañana trabajo temprano, y creo que no tendré ganas en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estas enojado? Lo hago porque soy un buen padre, además prometimos en que no nos meteríamos en los castigos que le diéramos.

— Él se ha portado bien, lo castigas porque odias que tu tiempo de calidad disminuya, debes entender que su vida no gira en torno a ti, es pequeño pero debemos dejarlo decidir cómo y con quien quiere divertirse.

Shun tenía un punto, pero no iba a aceptarlo tan fácil, sería complicado, de seguro Izuki le dejaría en abstinencia, sin embargo estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final y así lograr recuperar a su pequeño polluelo.

/

— A tu papi le gusta el tiempo que pasan juntos por eso se pone celoso de la consola hijo, no estés tan enojado con él. —Le explicó cariñosamente mientras le servía la cena.

—Tú, traidor, no me defendiste.

—Hijo, en el fondo también creo que estas algo obsesionado con ese juego, pero te prometo que intentaré de convencer a Tatsuya para que me diga donde la escondió. —Infructuosamente había buscado la dichosa consola, pero el otro pelinegro no era idiota, debía tener un "súper escondite secreto" porque por más que puso "patas arriba" la casa no encontró nada.

Esa tarde al llegar de su trabajo Tatsuya luego de meditarlo toda la tarde le ofreció un trato a su niño.

— Lo he conversado con Shun y creo que debemos tranzar.

— ¿Me devuelves mi consola papito?

— Si, te la devuelvo. — Shun sonrío, lo había convencido solo por negarle sutilmente el sexo, que básico se había vuelto su pareja, eso era genial.

—Dámela.

— Espera, hay una condición, primero debes conseguir arrebatarme el balón en un uno a uno, no hace falta que me ganes me basta con que me lo quites de las manos.

— Todavía con la idea del uno a uno, eres imposible. — Shun se hizo el molesto, pero no le pareció una mala idea, a veces a los niños hay que enseñarles que para conseguir lo que se quiere hay que hacer esfuerzos.

— Entonces vamos ahora. — Dijo entusiasmado el pequeño pelinegro aparatándose el cabello de la cara, le gustaban los desafíos y tenía muchas ganas de terminar ese videojuego.

Así fue como terminaron enfrascados en un duelo de basketball demasiado desigual, Ryo no podía con los poderosos dribles de su padre, era obvio debido a su estatura muchísimo menor y a su corta edad, en 20 minutos ya estaba absolutamente derrotado.

—Está bien, veo que no me la puedes quitar. — Se burló Himuro mientras observaba a su hijo con las rodillas y manos en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, intentó levantarse, pero sus pequeñas piernas no le respondieron, su padre era un monstruo, sentía como si hubiera jugado 20 partidos.

— Todavía no estoy vencido. —Tenía ganas de vomitar y la vista se le nublaba.

— Ya no te puedes ni parar, te faltan 100 años para poder quitarme el balón.

— Eres un tramposo, tienes decenas de años más que yo es obvio que me ganarás siempre.

— No te estoy pidiendo que me ganes si no que me arrebates esta cosa, no es tan difícil, apenas estoy haciendo dribles básicos, no seas llorón. — Se acercó al pequeño y lo cargo sobre uno de sus hombros este intentó arrebatarle el balón en esa posición, pero Tatsuya fue más rápido.

— Pequeño tramposo.

/

— Eres cruel, le estas exigiendo demasiado. — Shun acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de su retoño mientras lo veía dormir profundamente sobre el sofá, después del caluroso enfrentamiento había quedado rendido.

— El trabajo duro siempre trae recompensas.

— Eso lo entiendo, pero no quiero que se frustre si no te puede ganar.

— Estará bien, después de todo es nuestro hijo, jamás se rendirá tan fácil.

/

Al día siguiente continuo intentando arrebatarle el balón, a su parecer esta vez estuvo más cerca, pero seguía siendo demasiado rápido, y sus cortas piernas no le respondían como quería.

Una derrota tras otra ya había pasado una semana desde que lo retó, y ni una sola vez había podido siquiera rozar el balón con las manos.

— Creo que me quedaré sin consola Shun, a menos que tú sepas como puedo ganarle.

— Hmmm, creo que tengo alguna idea, pero para eso deberás esforzarte el doble, como llego más temprano que Tatsuya podría enseñarte algún truco, si estás dispuesto a entrenar conmigo.

— ¡Claro! Por favor Ayúdame.

Pronto comenzaron el "entrenamiento intensivo para derrotar al mal" cada tarde entrenaban un rato sin que Himuro fuese consciente de ello.

Al pasar dos semanas sin resultados satisfactorios lejos se desanimarse sus ganas por vencer en ese jueguito a su padre crecían día a día, cada vez estaba más cerca de perfeccionar la técnica, varias veces el mismo Himuro estuvo a punto de fallar un drible. El pequeño se estaba volviendo excelente, el ex Yosen estaba orgulloso, aunque no lo reconocía.

Shun miraba desde lejos los intentos cada vez más fructíferos, su hijito tenía talento, tal vez cuando creciera sería mucho mejor que su padre.

Fue al día 36 cuando finalmente sucedió, no supo cómo, pero el balón salto de sus manos, Himuro se sorprendió porque casi no pudo percibir el rápido movimiento, esa técnica, la conocía, era parecida a la "lanza del águila" así que Shun se había entrometido, seguro estuvieron practicando en secreto.

— ¡Lo Hice! ¡Lo hice! Te gané, soy el mejor. —Jamás pensó que lo lograría, estaba tan feliz.

— Eres el mejor. — Reconoció Tatsuya alzándolo en sus brazos, estaba tan orgulloso, se había esforzado mucho en ese mes y días.

— Ahora que mi polluelo de águila ha vencido, debes entregar algo ¿o no? — Dijo el otro pelinegro acercándose a ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de inmediato le entregó la consola, era el trato después de todo, extrañaría el tiempo que pasaban juntos, de nuevo su hijo se quedaría jugando con esa cosa del diablo.

— Gracias, la usaré solo un poco, prefiero jugar contigo y que me enseñes a ser mejor en el basketball.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y todo el esfuerzo?

— Es más divertido así, quiero seguir mejorando.

Desde ese día cada tarde era de ellos 2 en la chancha de basketball, al final los celos de Himuro habían traído una posibilidad de un gran tiempo de calidad y buenas experiencias para el pequeño.

— Hey Shun no creas que te vas a escapar, entrometiéndote así en un asunto entre Ryo y yo, no deberías hacer ejercicio físico, te lo dije, mantente tranquilo.

— Tatsuya, estoy bien, fue solo un poco, además no va pasarme nada, nadie dijo que debía evitarlo.

— Solo quiero que te cuides, sé que solo son unos pocos meses, pero te puedes golpear y algo malo puede pasarle—¡ acarició el todavía plano vientre, así era, estaban esperando a su segundo polluelo.

— Eres demasiado sobreprotector, y a pesar de comportarte como un crio eres un gran padre. — le dio un beso en la frente.

/

Espero haya sido de su agrado, amo a Himuro convertido en padre es lindo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
